Love Session
by GreatOneDuh
Summary: Ash is still traveling through out Johto and a new allie joins him. Will the new ally help him or show him a different side to Ash?
1. Default Chapter

Name: CyberDuh  
Title: Love Session  
Category: AAMRN  
Part: 1  
  
  
  
Well I was just inspired in the beginning of the morning so I wrote. And besides I was   
bored. Tell me what you think of this story. And I really do want you, the people to tell   
me what you think. The people are what make's author's work so hard. You are what   
drive's to be the best. Well this is just right where they are. Traveling to Goldenrod City.   
Did you ever notice that they always have trouble getting to the third gym? They did that   
in Kanto now they're doing that in Johto. Weird huh?  
  
  
  
Narra: We join our heroes at their camp asleep. Not one soul is awake only a Pikachu, a   
Togepi, two boys and one girl are at the camp, but they're sound asleep and oblivious to   
the outside world. They've been traveling for what seemed like months, but were actually   
a few weeks. But what's this?! Oh my, I was actually wrong. One of the trainers is   
awake. Wonder why this one trainer is up so early when he's usually such a heavy   
sleeper?  
  
Ash: BATHROOM BATHROOM!!!  
  
Ash quickly heads out several yards away from the campsite and starts what his bodily   
system calls for every so often. Ash quickly soon is done and realizes that it's very early   
and that he's the only one up.  
  
Ash: Man! I won't be able to sleep after that. Guess I might as well do what I've wanted   
to do for such a long time. TRAIN my pokemon!!!  
  
Ash walks toward where he was sleeping earlier to pick up his 5-pokeballed pokemon.   
Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Noctowl, and one of his longer friends Bulbasaur. He   
quickly gathers his pokemon and takes one last look at his two friends that have been   
with him by his side since the beginning. Misty and Brock, his best two human friends.   
Ash looks at the rock trainer and sees that he's soundly asleep, but unsure if he has any   
eyes at since his eyes are always closed. He then passes by the female aquatic trainer and   
sees that she's soundly asleep. He just gazes at her. Minutes pass, but to Ash seem like   
hours upon years.  
  
Ash: If only I could say something. Then it'd all be different. All of it would…  
  
Ash continues to just gaze upon his best friend that's a girl and just looks. Minutes pass,   
then hours. Soon Brock begins to stir. Ash sees this sudden movement and swiftly moves   
out of the campsite and begins his training what he meant to do hours ago. He first   
releases out his two grass type pokemon.  
  
Ash: OK Bulbasaur, Chikorita you two will battle each other.  
  
Both pokemon nod in understanding and quickly go at one another by tackling at the   
same time. And just as soon as it started it ends.  
  
Brock: HEY ASH WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Ash: I'M RIGHT HERE; I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!  
  
Ash recalls both his pokemon and walks toward the campsite to see that the only one   
sleeping is Misty and everyone else is bustling. Brock especially since he's cooking, and   
Pikachu who is trying to contain Togepi from running amuck.  
  
Brock: Training I take it?  
  
Ash: Kind of, I didn't get too much in.  
  
Brock: Well you'll need more if you want to go to the top of the Johto League.  
  
Ash: Yeah, but I know I can do it. All I need is a little something to help me then I can do   
anything in the world.  
  
Brock: Can I ask what?  
  
Ash: You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer.  
  
Misty stirs in her sleeping bag and sniffs the air only to smell that Brock is cooking.  
  
Misty: Yummy. What's for breakfast?  
  
Brock: Eggs and stuff.  
  
Misty: OK, we'll I'll be right back. Just got to do wash up.  
  
The trio plus two pokemon begin eating the food Brock had cooked. They clean up the   
campsite and start toward Goldenrod City. But something was odd when walking. Not a   
word was said. Until…  
  
Trainer: Hey any of you think you can take me on?!  
  
All three: Huh?  
  
They see that a young female trainer about Ash's age called upon a challenge. She was   
about Five foot six. Short blond hair and had blue eyes. Brock quickly went into his   
"girl" mode and went straight for her.  
  
Brock: Himyname'sBrockwhat'syours?  
  
Trainer: :Sweat Drop: Uh my name's Silk.  
  
Brock: Ah what a beautiful name to fit a beautiful person like you- AH!  
  
Misty had begun to grab at Brock's ear and drag him away. Soon Ash replaced the fallen   
Brock.  
  
Ash: Hi, my name's Ash. Sorry about that. He usually does that around pretty girls.  
  
Silk: And why aren't you? You don't think I'm pretty?  
  
Ash: Uh well it's not that I think you're hot, but uh I'm not like that. Heheh.  
  
Silk: Hmm. Just as long as a cutie like you thinks that, it's fine. Are you a pokemon   
trainer?  
  
Ash: Uh yeah.  
  
Silk: Then I guess I'll have to beat you. And I won't go easy no matter how cute you are.  
  
Ash: Heheh…  
  
Misty: Who does she think she is?!  
  
Brock: Why? Are you jealous or something?  
  
Misty: No it's not that but, oh never mind.  
  
Ash: Let's start this, two on two battle OK with you?  
  
Silk: Anything is cutie.  
  
Ash: Heheh, Go! Noctowl!  
  
Silk: In that case. Go! Starmie!  
  
Noctowl takes to the sky and sees it's opponent and turns its head to think. Starmie stands   
at attention waiting for a command.  
  
Silk: Starmie Water Gun!  
  
Ash: Noctowl Fly up into the air so it won't hit you then Hypnosis!  
  
Starmie shoots a powerful waterspout toward Noctowl, but misses it in the sky. Noctowl   
shoots back with its Hypnosis rays, and hits it head on.  
  
Misty: Take her out Ash!  
  
Brock: C'mon Silk!  
  
Misty: We're supposed to be rooting for Ash you idiot!  
  
Brock: Heheheheheheheh.  
  
Ash: OK Noctowl, finish it off with some Peck attacks.  
  
Silk: Starmie, Recover.  
  
Noctowl flies toward the dazed Starmie who has some trouble standing up. Starmie   
slightly regains his conscious, but only in vain to see Noctowl Peck at it relentlessly.  
  
Silk: C'mon Starmie, you can do it.  
  
Ash: Keep it up Noctowl.  
  
Noctowl quickens his pace while Starmie uses a Recover attack, but with the quickening   
pace of Noctowl Staryu goes down quickly.  
  
Silk: Argh, you're good. Return Starmie. Go! Lanturn!  
  
Ash: Lanturn? I better check this out. :Points pokedex at Lanturn:  
  
Dexter: Lanturn the water electric type its bulb on its head guides it through the water yet   
also electrocuting anything in its way.  
  
Ash: Noctowl return. Go! Chikorita!  
  
Chikorita pops out of the pokeball and sees the opponent, but then sees Ash and jumps   
into his arms and nuzzles his nose to his chest.  
  
Ash: Heheh. Chikorita you're embarrassing me.  
  
Silk: Even your pokemon seem to have a thing for you.  
  
Ash: Heheh. Chikorita use your Razor Leaf!  
  
Silk: Lanturn Spark!  
  
Chikorita throws it's razor sharp leafs at the fish pokemon while Lanturn uses its Spark   
attack to collide with the leafs and still have enough juice to attack Chikorita.  
  
Ash: No, Chikorita use a Sweet Scent attack.  
  
Silk: Do another Spark attack.  
  
From a lift of Chikorita's leaf on its head it sends waves in the air sending a very pleasant   
smell into the air. Lanturn is slightly immobilized and leaves itself wide open.  
  
Ash: Razor Leaf.  
  
Silk: Watch out Lanturn! Don't leave yourself wide open!  
  
But Lanturn didn't care it was on heaven with such an aroma coming from Chikorita.   
Chikorita though threw leaf after leaf at Lanturn KO'ing it on the spot.  
  
Ash: All right! We did it!  
  
Chikorita comes running up at Ash and jumps in his arms to nuzzle with him. Silk comes   
from across the field toward Ash.  
  
Silk: You're very impressive Ash. I'd be happy if I can join you on your journey then I   
might be able to learn a thing or two from you.  
  
Ash: Uh let me consult my group about this. :Walks toward his two friends: So what do   
you think guys. Should we let her join?  
  
Brock: Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!  
  
Misty: It would be nice to have another girl to talk with.   
  
Ash: OK then. :Walks back toward Silk: Well welcome to the group.  
  
Silk: Oh yay. "Now I can spend time with this cutie!" Just wondering though where are   
we headed?  
  
Ash: Oh well we've been trying to get to Goldenrod City.  
  
Silk: Oh is that it? It's just a few miles that way. :Points left:  
  
Ash: Well in that case let's get going.  
  
The now quartet head toward the direction Silk had told them. On the way they all got   
more closely acquainted. Ash showing off all his accomplishments in placing the top 16   
at the Indeagou League and then in the Orange League becoming the champ against the   
undefeated Orange Leader. And now already won two badges in Johto and headed for his   
third at Goldenrod. Silk on the other hand had only one Johto badge even though she had   
been in the Johto League for several months.  
  
Ash: So what other pokemon do you have besides the two you used to battle me?  
  
Silk: I just only have water pokemon. I'm trying to be also a water pokemon master!  
  
Ash: Interesting. :Turns to Brock::In a whisper tone: Rather odd huh?  
  
Brock: :Nods head in agreement:   
  
Misty: Hey I also want to be a water pokemon master.  
  
Silk: Well I guess the better of the two of us will come up on top. Which will be me of   
course.  
  
Misty: Oh yeah! I just so happen to be the Cerulean City Gym Leader and one of the Four   
Sensational Sisters. :Big wave comes from out of nowhere in back of Misty:  
  
Silk: Aren't there only three sensational sisters and the runt?  
  
Misty: Grr.  
  
Ash: C'mon calm down heheh. Hey look over there it's Goldenrod City! Bout time we   
got here. And I won my third badge!  
  
Brock: I suggest we go get our pokemon healed first before we do anything.  
  
The quartets jog toward the pokemon center and see that the time is almost 8:00 PM and   
decide it best that they give there pokemon a good recovery and get some rooms.  
  
Ash: Hi Nurse Joy.  
  
Joy: Oh how may I help you?  
  
Ash: I'd like 2 rooms and all these pokemon healed. :Hands nearly 20 pokeballs to Nurse   
Joy:   
  
Joy: OK you're pokemon will be recovered in the morning and here are two keys to the   
two rooms. Room 247 and 248, both are adjoining so you can use the doors inside the   
rooms to get across.  
  
Ash: Thank you Nurse Joy. :Walks back to the trio of friends: OK got 2 rooms.  
  
Silk: I bunk with Ash!  
  
Ash: Uh. Sorry the guys and girls stay separate.  
  
Silk: :Pouts:  
  
Ash: Anyways here you guys go. Brock and me will be heading to our rooms. C'mon   
Brock.  
  
Silk: OK Misty let's talk.  
  
Misty: Bout what?  
  
Silk: Ash of course. Eesh haven't you noticed how hunk o man he is?  
  
Misty: Ash?! Yeah-right Ash is definitely not that.  
  
Silk: So you mean you and Ash aren't going out with each other?  
  
Misty: Oh my no we'd never put ourselves through that torture. We'd never make it   
through a day.  
  
Silk: Hmm… Then I guess it'd be fine if I asked him out?  
  
Misty: Well good luck, all he knows is pokemon. He doesn't know the first thing about   
anything else.  
  
***In Ash and Brocks Room***  
  
Brock: Ash I'm telling you. You're one player. You have two girls in the palms of your   
hands.  
  
Ash: Two?  
  
Brock: Yeah Silk and Misty.  
  
Ash: Silk maybe Misty yeah right. You must be joking. :Ash lays on his bed:  
  
Brock: If you say so. But whom would you decide to choose though? :Brock does the   
same:  
  
Ash: I don't know. I don't care. If Silk is into me she wouldn't ask me out when we just   
met, and if Misty's into me well I doubt she'd ask me out since if she did like me she   
would of done it earlier. Anyways the guys are supposed to do the asking. Even though   
it's a lot better if the girls do it. ((HINT HINT FOR YOU GIRLS))  
  
Brock: If you say so, what do you think about all this Pikachu, you think I'm right or   
Ash?  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu pi chu pikachu.  
  
Ash: Whatever.  
  
Brock: What'd he say?  
  
Ash: He said we were messed up.  
  
Brock: WHAT?!  
  
Ash: Anyways I got shower first.  
  
Brock: OK, I'll just watch some TV.  
  
Ash heads toward the bathroom while Brock clicks on the TV. Pikachu jumps to Brocks   
bed and curls up into a ball and watches some TV before dozing off slightly. Ash starts to   
turn on the water lightly and take off his clothes.  
  
Ash: Heheh. Yeah right, two girls after me. I'd be lucky if even one was after me.   
Wonder why Brock would say that, but if Misty is into me then I'm so glad that she is.   
Silk I'm not too sure; we just met today. Well don't matter, not right now that is since I   
can only concentrate on pokemon.  
  
Ash takes a quick shower and changes into his PJ's to find a snoring Pikachu on his bed   
right smack dab in the middle and a snoring Brock next to it with the TV on. Ash decides   
it best not to wake the two friends and instead sees how the girls are doing and hopefully   
a nice floor to sleep on since Pikachu is more then cranky when waking up.  
  
***In Silk and Misty's Room***  
  
Silk: I still can't believe that you don't have a thing for Ash. Why not?  
  
Misty: Because that's just the way it is. Besides I know for a fact that it'd never work out.   
He's not the type.   
  
Silk: And what type is that?  
  
Misty: My type of guy is where they're kind, considerate, and most of all romantic.   
That's definitely not Ash.  
  
Silk: Well did you ever give him a chance to be like that?  
  
Misty: Well I have been traveling with him for a few years now. He's had a lot of   
chances to.  
  
Silk: If you say so.  
  
The two girls decide to call it a night when they hear a knock on the door to the two   
rooms.  
  
Misty: Wonder what they want?  
  
Misty walks to the adjoining door and looks to see who it is and sees that it's Ash. Misty   
opens the door to see what he wants.  
  
Misty: What's wrong?  
  
Ash: I was kind of wondering if…  
  
Misty's heart races a million beats a second hoping for the words she most deeply wants   
to hear. With anticipation she says…  
  
Misty: Go on.  
  
Ash: I was kind of wondering if you'd let me have a floor space here since Pikachu and   
Brock have taken up the two beds.  
  
Misty falls to the side anime style and slowly but surely gets up and pats herself down.   
  
Misty: :In a disappointed tone: Yeah sure you can.  
  
Silk: Who is it?  
  
Misty: It's Ash; he's going to be on the floor tonight.  
  
Silk: Oh I see. "Hmm maybe I should try something tonight."  
  
Ash brings in a pillow and throws it to the floor between the two beds of the girls. Since   
it's a cool 68 degrees Ash doesn't need or want a blanket.  
  
Ash: Thanks again guys.  
  
Misty: It's no problem.   
  
Silk: Ash you don't have to sleep on the floor you can still bunk with me.  
  
Ash: Uh no thanks Silk.  
  
Ash plops to the floor rather hard and puffs up his pillow and lays his head on it. Misty   
and Silk decide to do the same and both go to the sides of the beds nearest to Ash.  
  
Ash: "Why do I feel so closed in?"  
  
The three soon after fall asleep and its not until the middle of the night that nature calls   
Ash. Ash opens his eyes as if something amazing has happened. Ash quickly yet quietly   
gets up and jumps toward the bathroom and picks up the toilet seat. Ash stays there for   
nearly a full minute. When Ash returns to his floor he's surprised to see that Silk is on the   
floor with a pillow and a blanket.  
  
Ash: :Whispers: Silk what are you doing?  
  
Silk: What do you think? I'm joining you.  
  
Ash: No, that isn't right.  
  
Silk: Nothing's going to happen unless you want it to happen.  
  
Silk shows an innocent girl face. ((We've all seen it before. You guys all know what I'm   
talking about. If you don't know e-mail me and I'll tell you more about this face.))  
  
Ash: Well then I'll take the bed then.  
  
Silk: Then I'll join you.  
  
Ash: No, would you stop trying to sleep next to me?  
  
Silk: Now why would I want to do that?   
  
Ash: Silk you're a very nice girl and all, but…   
  
Silk: Now Ash you might of only known me for a day, but don't think I'm always nice.  
  
Ash: Um I think it's best I just go back to my room and sleep there or something.  
  
Silk: Ash no don't, c'mon. Nothing's going to happen unless you want it to happen.  
  
Ash: It's not that, it's the principle of the matter. You just don't do those kinds of things.  
  
Silk: What kinds of things. Cause we haven't done anything and unless you plan to do   
something if we do sleep next to each other then why would it matter since nothing's   
going to happen. Because I know for sure I'm not planning anything.  
  
Ash: Then I'm planning either you sleep on the floor or I do. Either way I'm not going to   
sleep next to you.  
  
Oblivious to the two debating teens Misty is hearing all of this.  
  
Misty: "Wow Ash sure is strong willed. Silk is just a slut on the other hand trying to   
seduce Ash like that. Maybe I should say something. No, that'd be a bad idea, wait until   
he really needs me to say something."  
  
Silk: Now Ash, I can be very persuasive.  
  
Ash: Silk please.  
  
Silk then gets tired of this and stands up and slowly and sensually takes off her shirt. Ash   
sees the plump breast and in the middle of them are the hardened nipples. Ash sees that   
on Silk aureole is rather large. Ash does nothing, but only stares.  
  
Silk: Now Ash come join me.  
  
Silk begins to rub Ash's chest with both her hands while Ash only stares blankly at her   
chest. Silk guides Ash to her bed and lays Ash down. Ash all of the sudden regains his   
senses and starts to get up.  
  
Ash: No this is wrong. I'm just going to go back to my room.  
  
Silk: No Ash please don't.  
  
Ash realizes the error of his way from before. This time Ash didn't say a thing and just   
ran to his room with his pillow. Ash closes and locks the adjoining door to the two rooms   
and throws his pillow down to the floor. He then goes to the bathroom to rinse off his   
face.  
  
Ash: OK so maybe I was wrong about Silk not liking me.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Ash: Wake up Brock!  
  
Brock: What time is it?  
  
Ash: It's 7:00 AM.  
  
Brock: What? Why'd you wake me up?   
  
Ash: Because I need your help. Last night when I was sleeping with the girls-  
  
Brock: Wait what were you even doing in their room in the first place?  
  
Ash: Pikachu and you took up both beds.  
  
Brock: OK. Go on.  
  
Ash: Well last night in the middle of the night, Silk tried to seduce me.  
  
Brock: are you sure she tried to seduce you?  
  
Ash: I'm pretty sure; she took off her shirt and started rubbing my chest and guiding me   
to her bed.  
  
Brock: Well it looks like we have slight problem, but didn't I tell you that already that   
she had a thing for you?  
  
Ash: Well I didn't know. Well that isn't the case right now, what do we do about Silk?  
  
Brock: Hmm well I think it best that we try and forget all about it and let Silk make the   
first move since she probably will make the first move again.  
  
Ash: OK, that's a plan then.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Ash had gotten barely any sleep at all tossing and turning, thinking of what to do Brock   
though had a pleasant nights rest dreaming of Silk with nothing on, but her pants and her   
exposing herself trying to seduce him. The two humans and a Pikachu slept silently until   
they heard a knock on the door. Ash bolt awake and walks to the door with a sleepy   
Brock coming out of his dream and a Pikachu still snoring not bothering with the door.  
  
Ash: Who is it?  
  
Silk: Ash it's me I got to talk to you.  
  
Ash: Uh, just a second.   
  
Ash unbolts the doors and opens it to see Silk with close to ten pokeballs.  
  
Silk: Here Ash these pokeballs belong to you and Brock. :Hands pokeballs: Ash about   
last night I-  
  
Ash: Silk it's OK I understand, let's just forget about it.  
  
Silk: But Ash I can't. I like you SO much.  
  
Ash: If we're meant to be it'll happen. Don't force it.  
  
Silk: I understand. Misty and me will be at the lobby waiting for you guys. :Kisses Ash   
lightly on the cheek:  
  
Ash unfazed from the kiss takes a step back and closes the door and walks back to the   
floor he slept on.  
  
Ash: C'mon Brock time to wake up. :Throws a pillow at Brocks face:  
  
Brock: OK, I'll be up in a second or two.  
  
Ash: Well I'm going out to the lobby they're there already.  
  
Ash goes to the bathroom and washes up Pikachu comes in and jumps to the counter   
where Ash helps Pikachu out a little. The two of them finish and Brock is up and about   
stretching and everything. Ash picks up his pack and pokeballs and walks out to the   
lobby to find the two girls.  
  
***Lobby***  
  
Misty: So when should those two be coming?  
  
Silk: Don't really know I told Ash about 10 minutes ago.  
  
Misty: OK. "That'll give me 5 minutes about to talk to her." Silk can I talk to you about   
something that's been bugging me a little.  
  
Silk: Yeah what is it?  
  
Misty: Silk don't coy with me. I know what you did last night. I know what you tried to   
do to Ash.  
  
Silk: Misty I uh- here comes Ash.  
  
Ash: Hey guys, Brock will be coming in a few minutes. What are you two talking about?  
  
Misty: Ash don't worry I know what happened last night.  
  
Ash: Misty it's fine Silk and I have settled this already.  
  
Misty: Oh you have? Ash either way Silk was wrong to try and do that to you.  
  
Ash: Misty we've already settled this. Hey here comes Brock.  
  
Brock: Hey guys. So where are we off to?  
  
Ash: To the Goldenrod City Gym and I'm going to win another badge.  
  
Silk: Me to.  
  
Brock: OK then we'll go to the gym then, but first we eat.  
  
The four of them and two pokemon go to the concession stand in the pokecenter and   
order their breakfast. Ash orders the square meal breakfast, which consist of scrambled   
eggs, two sausage, two bacons, and a drink. Misty and Silk orders the same things while   
Brock orders ham, eggs and sausage. The two pokemon share the food of their trainers   
and take a few bites of it and get full quick. The human trainers though eat all their food   
and finish quickly. When they finish with their food they head toward the Goldenrod City   
Gym and find that there's no one there. The group walks into the gym and sees that there   
are a few shrubs here and there nothing to big. They try to figure out what the type is of   
the gym, but have trouble identifying what gym it is.   
  
Ash: What type is this gym?  
  
Silk: I'm not sure. Maybe the grass type gym? I saw a few shrubs.  
  
Brock: No, in Johto there aren't any grass type gyms and also there aren't that many   
shrubs.   
  
Ash: It seems all too normal.  
  
Misty: That's it! The normal type gym that's what it is. Its main pokemon are normal   
type.  
  
Ash: OK then I'll have to switch one of my pokemon then.  
  
Ash takes out his pokedex and presses a few buttons. The professor receives the message   
from Ash and takes care of the rest.  
  
Ash: OK already to go and fight.  
  
Misty: Who'd you trade for who?  
  
Ash: Got to wait and find out.   
  
The group walks on deeper and fine the only person in the gym.  
  
Whitney: Hello my names Whitney and I'm the gym leader here.   
  
Ash: And I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet.  
  
Whitney: Ash Ketchum? Oh I've heard so much about you. It'll be a great honor to battle   
you if you are the one I am to battle.  
  
Silk: And I'm Silk Alloy from New Bark Town.  
  
Whitney: Who's here to battle me for a badge?  
  
Ash/Silk: I am!  
  
Whitney: OK two of you. Who'll be first?  
  
Ash: Silk you can go first.  
  
Silk: OK then I will.  
  
Whitney: OK this'll be a three on three-pokemon duel. No time limit.  
  
Silk: OK then. Go! Starmie!  
  
Whitney: Whitney calls for Tarous!  
  
Silk: Water Gun attack!  
  
Whitney: Tarous Take Down.  
  
Starmie stands in its place shooting its Water Gun attack at the charging bull pokemon.   
Tarous tries to evade the attack left to right, right to left the bulls tries to dodge. Just   
when Tarous was about to hit Starmie makes contact with its Water Gun and sends the   
bull back a few meters back.  
  
Whitney: OK then Tarous Thunder Bolt!  
  
Silk: Starmie Psychic!  
  
Tarous sends out a Thunder Bolt right toward Starmie while it revs itself up for a Psychic   
attack. The Thunder Bolt reaches Starmie and nearly KO's it on the spot, but Starmie   
sends out a Psychic attack right at Tarous. Tarous is still able to battle, but slowly gets up.  
  
Whitney: Tarous hurry and do one last Thunder Bolt.  
  
Silk: Recover!  
  
Tarous send a Thunder Bolt flying at the weak Starmie and Starmie does a Recover   
attack, but right when in the middle of recovering the Thunder Bolt hit and caused   
confusion into Starmie and caused it to be confused and KO itself.  
  
Ash: Now THAT was new.  
  
Whitney: Great job Tarous. Return. Go! Chansey!  
  
Silk: Return Starmie. Go! Lanturn!  
  
Whitney: OK Chansey do a Sunny Day then Solar Beam.  
  
Silk: Battle it with your own Rain Dance and do a Thunder when you win.  
  
Chansey brightens up the sun immensely almost causing blindness all around. Lanturn   
dances around and makes a downpour start to happen. Chansey powers up the Solar   
Beam while Lanturn throws a Thunder Bolt into the clouds and sends the Thunder attack   
down right at Chansey. Chansey is weakened greatly, but still has enough strength to fire   
its Solar Beam at Lanturn also causing great damage.  
  
Whitney: OK then Chansey Soft Boil.   
  
Silk: Do another Thunder attack Lanturn.  
  
Chansey uses its Soft Boil and recovers half of its HP while Lanturn sends a Thunder   
Bolt into the darkened clouds again. Soon comes the Thunder attack right at Chansey, but   
causing minimal damage this time.  
  
Whitney: Sunny Day Chansey.  
  
Silk: Lanturn, Thunder Bolt.  
  
Chansey brings out the sun and drives away the rain clouds. Lanturn shoots out the   
Thunder Bolt at Chansey, Chansey goes left to dodge it just barely.  
  
Whitney: Chansey Egg Bomb attack.  
  
Silk: Barrier Lanturn!  
  
Lanturn brings up a Barrier on itself and is more protected against physical attacks.   
Chansey sends out Egg Bomb after Egg Bomb causing only minimal damage at Lanturn,   
but enough to destroy the Barrier that was protecting Lanturn, then also score a KO on   
Lanturn.  
  
Silk: No, Lanturn… I really needed you to win.  
  
Whitney: It's OK young one there are many gyms out there. Now Ash Ketchum I've   
been waiting for this battle. Same rules as last time, a three on three pokemon duel. Do   
you accept the stipulations?  
  
Ash: I accept.  
  
Whitney: Go! Porygon2! I saved the best for you.  
  
Ash: What's this? :Points pokedex at it:  
  
Dexter: Porygon2. Unlike Porygon this pokemon was made for space exploration, it is   
also the second manmade pokemon.  
  
Ash: OK then. Go! Cyndaquil!  
  
Whitney: Tri Attack!  
  
Ash: Heat it up with a Flame Thrower!  
  
Porygon2 sends out three triangular figures at Cyndaquil all going in what seems like a   
circle. Cyndaquil tries to blow it out of the way with a Flame Thrower, but misses even   
though it makes contact perfectly.  
  
Ash: No, not the triangle Cyndaquil. Flame Thrower Porygon2!  
  
Cyndaquil fires its Flame Thrower attack at Porygon2 and scorches it totally. Burning it   
and causing damage. The Tri Attack discontinued and Porygon2 slowly looses its   
strength because of the burn on it.  
  
Whitney: Oh no you don't Porygon2, Recover!  
  
Ash: Flame Thrower again!  
  
Porygon2 uses its Recover, but still was losing strength fast. And a stream of fire came   
from Cyndaquil's mouth and caused a KO on Porygon2.  
  
Whitney: Return. Ash your reputation serves you well. But no matter I'll win. Go!   
Milktank!  
  
Ash: Return Cyndaquil. Well play times over. Go! Snorlax!  
  
Misty: So that's who he switched for.  
  
Ash: Snorlax Body Slam.  
  
Whitney: Big boy here's going to have some trouble. Stomp!  
  
Milktank sends out its foot right at Snorlax's stomach, but Snorlax takes the hit gets up   
and slams itself right on Milktank causing it to be paralyzed.  
  
Whitney: Oh no, return. Now for my best. Go! Blissey!  
  
Ash: Belly Drum then Rest!  
  
Snorlax beats its Stomach and raises its attack all the way where almost no pokemon had   
ever been. Snorlax also takes a Rest where it recovers all of its strength.   
  
Whitney: Oh no, Blissey Egg Bomb.  
  
Ash: Snore!  
  
Blissey shoots bomb after bomb most missing, but some hitting. Not causing much   
bother to Snorlax. Snorlax though sent a massive Snore attack to Blissey almost KOing it.  
  
Ash: Another Snore should do it.  
  
Whitney: Blissey, use a continuous Egg Bomb attack.  
  
Relentlessly Blissey sent wave after wave of Egg Bombs toward Snorlax. Snorlax though   
was unfazed and sent its own Snore attack at Blissey. Knocking it off its feet and KO'ing   
it.  
  
Whitney: Return. Congratulations Ash, you truly do deserve your reputation as a strong   
competitor. I now present you with this badge. You are now one step closer to competing   
in the Johto League. Oh Ash can I speak to you in private also?  
  
Ash: Sure.  
  
Ash walks toward Whitney where no one, but the two of them can hear one another.  
  
Whitney: I usually don't do this, but would you like to have some lunch or dinner or   
something?  
  
Ash: "Oh god. Why can't these female monsters take a hint? That if I was ever interested   
that I'd ask them." Um no thanks my friends and I got to get going soon. But I'll   
remember your offer for future reference.   
  
Ash then heads back to his friends where they wait for an answer to what they had talked   
about.  
  
Misty: What did she want?  
  
Ash: Nothing. It's fine let's go. Where's the next closest gym?  
  
Brock: Well from what I can tell the next gym would be Ecruteak City. The gym leader is   
Morty.  
  
Ash: Hey Silk do you know anything about the gym leader?  
  
Silk: Yeah, I've already went against him and lost. He's a very tough leader. His type is   
ghost. His most powerful pokemon I know is Gengar. He was the only pokemon he   
needed to go against me.  
  
Ash: Looks like I have my work cut out for me.   
  
The quartet walks out of the gym and head toward Ecruteak City.  
  
Misty: Hey Brock how long of a walk is it to Ecruteak?  
  
Brock: Well from the map it looks like it's going to be about a 4-5 day walk. That is if we   
stay on the right path.  
  
Ash: Then what are we waiting for let's hurry.  
  
Female Voice: Wait you four!  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock/Silk: Huh?  
  
Female Voice: Oh I'm so sorry for holding you up, but please take this. :Gives a bottle of   
water to Ash: You'll know when to use this.  
  
Ash: Uh OK.   
  
The female runs back into the city leaving the four all in questions.  
  
Ash: Wonder when we should use the water.  
  
Brock: Well I guess we should use it when we need it and not drink it.  
  
Ash: Yeah, well anyways let's get to Ecruteak!  
  
Finally the quartet head toward their destination with full speed. On the way light   
conversation is many between Ash and Misty surprisingly. Not a fight had come and to   
top things off Ash and Misty to Brocks amazed eye lines seemed to be flirting with one   
another.  
  
Brock: Hey Ash can I talk to you a minute?  
  
Ash: Uh yeah sure. :Walks toward Brock: Yeah what is it?  
  
Brock: How do you do it?  
  
Ash: Oh that. I put one foot in front of the other.  
  
Brock: No not walking I mean the flirting you do with Misty. How do you do it? It's so   
flawless the way you do it.  
  
Ash: Me flirt? I'm not flirting I don't even know what the meaning is. I'm just talking to   
Misty.  
  
Brock: If you say so.  
  
Ash walks back to the line and toward Misty, but to find that Silk and Misty are now   
talking. Silk walks away when she sees Ash come toward.  
  
Ash: What were you two talking about?  
  
Misty: Oh stuff. What were you and Brock talking about?  
  
Ash: Oh I just told him I walk.  
  
Misty: Really?  
  
Ash: Yeah. That's what I told him.  
  
Misty: Are you being smart with me?!  
  
Ash: I'm never smart so why would I be with you? :Cowering in fear:  
  
Misty: Oh yeah! Well take this! :Starts tickling Ash insanely:  
  
Brock: This is new. Eh guess we should keep on going they'll join us later on. C'mon   
Silk.  
  
Silk: Uh yeah sure Brock.  
  
Brock and Silk walk onward with Silk reluctantly leaving behind Ash and Misty in a   
tickling match to see who would reign supreme.  
  
***Several Hours Pass***  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu pikachu pika! :I am supreme tickling champ!:  
  
Ash: Hey that isn't fair!  
  
Misty: Yeah this was between Ash and me!  
  
Ash whispers something to Misty and Misty nods in response. Even with Pikachu's great   
hearing it could not hear what it said.  
  
Ash: OK now!  
  
Ash and Misty run with out Pikachu while Pikachu stands there bewildered at what had   
happened. Ash and Misty and concocted a plan together of all things.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. :Oh my god.:  
  
Pikachu runs after the two crazy humans with top speed. Pikachu finally sees them, but   
not running at all, but instead laying in a tent together!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. :Oh my god.:  
  
Pikachu decides to take a little look and sees that Ash and Misty are in a laying position,   
but his eyes are shocked to see that they are kissing one another.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. :Oh my god.:  
  
Ash: :Sees Pikachu at the opening of the tent: Oh god um Pikachu hey buddy. You can   
keep a little secret right?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. :Oh my god.:  
  
Ash: You've already said that Pikachu. Now come here. Misty and me have a few things   
to talk to you about.  
  
Pikachu is still in shock, but walks zombie like to Ash and Misty. Ash tries to explain the   
story of how they got that way.  
  
Ash: Well Pikachu this is how it pretty much happened. Misty and me well you saw   
concocted a plan together to ditch you, but what you didn't hear was the part about the   
tent scene thing. Misty and me saw how dark it was and decided to camp out in one tent   
since Brock wasn't here. That tickling match took a lot out of us and Misty and I were   
also sprinting away from you. And when we stopped we noticed it was dark, but we kind   
of by accidentally touched lips. And well you know the rest.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. :Oh my god.:  
  
Ash: Stop that!  
  
Misty: Pikachu can you keep this secret?  
  
Pikachu nods its head in compliance and walks out of the tent to leave the two teens to   
themselves.  
  
Ash: So what now?  
  
Misty: Well we go back to what we were doing.  
  
Ash: That's a good idea, but what about Brock and Silk?  
  
Misty: Well they'll probably think that we're camping out so they'll also be doing the   
same thing.  
  
Ash: Well then I guess it's back to where we were.  
  
Misty: Yes where were we?  
  
Ash: I think this.  
  
Ash leans inward toward Misty and starts to passionately kiss Misty. Misty embraces the   
kiss back while they begin to lie down. The two teens kiss the night away until they sleep   
in one another's arms.  
  
***Brock and Silk Campsite***  
  
Silk: So I take it they've done this before?  
  
Brock: Well actually this is the first time they've been this chummy with one another.   
Usually they're ready to bite each other's head off.  
  
Silk: I would have never known.  
  
Brock: Well don't worry they can camp out a night without me. They've got everything   
they need.  
  
Silk: OK, I'm just a little worried.  
  
Brock: Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen.  
  
Silk: It's not that I'm worried about. Haven't you noticed at all how Ash and Misty are   
with one another?  
  
Brock: Be more specific. They're a lot of things. They're best friends, they're stubborn,   
they're young, they've got crushes on each other and don't even know it, they've been   
traveling with each other for nearly three years.  
  
Silk: Well that Misty has a thing for Ash and that Ash also has a thing for Misty. Haven't   
they noticed at all?  
  
Brock: No, they don't know that they do. They don't even think that they like one   
another. And Ash for sure isn't interested in girls yet. He's a tad young.  
  
Silk: What about Misty?  
  
Brock: Well Misty I don't think will do anything since she knows Ash well enough to   
know that he isn't interested in anything except pokemon.   
  
Silk: Oh OK.  
  
Brock: Why? Are you interested in Ash or something?  
  
Silk: Well duh I am. He's so cute and is so great in battling. What girl wouldn't be   
interested in him?  
  
Brock: Well I guess we better get some sleep. We'll be able to get a few more hours since   
Ash and Misty have to catch up with us.  
  
Silk: Good, a girl needs her beauty sleep on the road.  
  
Silk goes into her tent leaving Brock to think about the happenings of today.  
  
Brock: So today's been interesting. Ash has finally gotten the hang of flirting without   
being too obvious. So he's growing a little. Misty's been flirting back, she probably   
already knew. Wonder how far Ash will take his flirting? Wow they've grown from since   
I first saw them. To arguing preteens going at one another tooth and nail. I better get   
some sleep.  
  
Brock walks into his tent and lays on his sleeping bag while he thinks of the days   
happenings.  
  
***The Next Morning at Ash and Misty Campsite***  
  
Ash wakes from his slumber with a waking yawn and sees the still sleeping beauty in his   
arms. Ash still is stunned at what had happened to him and his best friend. From near   
enemy to something more then friendship.  
  
Ash: Oh my god. "Now I know why Pikachu kept on saying that." I better wake her up   
some how. Hmm. Ah got it!  
  
Ash slowly, but surely unwraps himself from Misty's arms and sits up. He suddenly puts   
his arm around Misty's shoulder and embraces her in a deep emotional kiss. Misty begins   
to stir from the contact. Misty suddenly realizes where she is and what is going on around   
her and kisses back to Ash's embrace and the two teens are in another lip lock.  
  
Ash: So that's how to get you up without you yelling.  
  
Misty: Must be.  
  
Misty leans her face forward and kisses Ash with passion and lies back down with Ash   
only to be interrupted by Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. :Oh my god.:  
  
Ash: You have just great timing Pikachu.  
  
Misty: It's OK we got to catch up with Brock and Silk anyways.  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Ash and Misty together roll up the sleeping bags and undo the tent and pack everything   
up. Misty takes Ash's arm while they walk onward toward the direction that Brock and   
Silk had gone, Pikachu on top of Ash's head.  
  
The group walks in quiet without a peep. Nothing is said, but only heard are the sounds   
of nature. Until…  
  
Voice 1: Prepare for trouble.  
  
Voice 2: And make it double.  
  
Ash: Oh god.  
  
Jesse: To denounce evils of truth and love.  
  
James: To hey wait a second. What are the twerp and twerpet doing?  
  
Jesse: What are you doing stopping right in the middle of the motto! :Looks at Ash and   
Misty: Oh I see!  
  
Meowth: We've got love bwirds!  
  
Ash: Aren't you here for Pikachu and not here to talk about us?  
  
Misty: Yeah?!  
  
Jesse: Aw ain't that cute, the twerpet is defending the twerp now.  
  
James: Well we are here for Pikachu, but we can take a little break to talk about this.  
  
Jesse: Yeah it's our choice when we want to try and capture Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Whatever, Pikachu Thunder Bolt!  
  
Pikachu jumps off Ash's head and throws an awesome Thunder Bolt attack at Team   
Rocket. Team Rocket is smoked and blasts off into the morning sky.  
  
Jesse/James: Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!  
  
Ash: Good job Pikachu. And good ridden. C'mon Misty, those two slowed us down.  
  
Misty: Yeah we better hurry, Brock is probably getting a few hours more of sleep though   
so that gives us some time.  
  
The couple starts a faster pace then before with their eyes set on the road and looking out   
for any campsites that are near. Hours pass and they have yet to see even one campsite.  
  
Misty: Where'd they go? It's like they've vanished.  
  
Ash: Yeah I know. We couldn't have been tickling each other that long.  
  
Several more minutes pass and in a distance they see two tents standing and one person   
outside cooking.  
  
Ash: Hey look it there, it's got to be Brock cooking.   
  
Misty: Yeah it has to!  
  
Ash: I was starting to get hungry.  
  
Misty: Starting?  
  
Ash: OK I am hungry. How'd you know?  
  
Misty: A little stomach told me.  
  
Ash: Hehehehe. C'mon let's run there!  
  
Ash starts running right for camp leaving Misty behind.  
  
Misty: ASH KETCHUM GET BACK HERE!  
  
Ash stops his running forward and begins to run backward toward Misty.  
  
Ash: Uh what'd I do?  
  
Misty: You left me behind, duh.  
  
Ash: Well then run.  
  
Ash starts to run again while Misty is hot on his trail. Misty catches up to Ash and then   
soon leaves Ash behind leaving a shocked Ash back.  
  
Misty: Why don't you run?  
  
Ash: Misty watch out for that tree!  
  
Misty: What?!   
  
Misty stops dead in her tracks only to see nothing except for a blazing Ash passing her.  
  
Misty: Why you little!  
  
Ash and Misty soon get to the campsite and find that Brock is cooking a beef stew and   
Silk is in the tent still sleeping.  
  
Ash: Yum what smells delicious?  
  
Brock: Well welcome back you two. Well it's my special beef stew. It's got stew, beef,   
cabbage, herbs, some spices, and a few other good things. It'll be ready in a few more   
minutes so you guys came in at perfect timing.  
  
Ash: OK well do you need us to do anything?  
  
Brock: No nothing right now.   
  
Ash/Misty: OK.   
  
Brock: What took you guys so long to get here anyways, I figured it wouldn't take you   
that long.  
  
Ash: Well we took our time to get here.  
  
Brock: Hmm…  
  
Silk: Good morning folks.  
  
Ash/Brock/Misty: Good morning Silk.  
  
Silk: When did you two get back?  
  
Ash: Just a few minutes ago.  
  
Silk: Oh OK.  
  
Misty: Hey Ash let's take a walk.  
  
Ash: How long should the stew take Brock?  
  
Brock: Oh you got enough time to go take a walk.  
  
Silk: Well actually no. There's this huge true that's blocking everything. No one knows   
how to get rid of it and if you try to cut it down the steel breaks.  
  
Brock: What?!  
  
Ash: Wow. What kind of tree is it?  
  
Silk: No one knows, so they left it alone.  
  
Ash: I bet Ash Ketchum can do something about it!  
  
Misty: Yeah right.  
  
Ash: You want to make a bet?  
  
Misty: Yeah I'd love to make a bet.  
  
Ash: OK if I get that tree out you owe me TLC (Tender Love and Care) and if I don't I   
owe you TLC.  
  
Misty: DEAL!  
  
Brock: What?! You guys are willing to do that?! Who are you two and what have you   
done to Ash and Misty?!   
  
Ash: Oh yeah we didn't tell you.  
  
Misty: Hehehehehe, Ash and me well kind of got together on the same page last night.  
  
Brock: :Stands up: How together?  
  
Misty: Not THAT together.  
  
Ash: What are you talking about? :Confused look:  
  
Brock: Yeah you're right Ash wouldn't know anything about that.  
  
Ash: ABOUT WHAT?!   
  
Brock: You'll know when the time comes.  
  
Ash: Misty what are you two talking about?  
  
Misty: It's nothing Ash; we don't really have to worry about it yet.  
  
Ash: Worry about what? I WANT TO WORRY!!!  
  
Silk: :Whispers to Brock: You mean he's 13 and he doesn't know what we're talking   
about?  
  
Brock: :Whispers back: He's rather dense.  
  
Ash: Grrr. C'mon Misty I'm going to get rid of that tree.  
  
Misty: If you say.  
  
Brock: :Sad tone: What about me? My stew? I baked so long and hard for most of the   
morning and you're willing to miss it for a tree? Go on then and forget the stew.  
  
Ash: Oh yeah hehehe forgot about that. Sorry Brock.  
  
Brock: :Happier tone: OK then when we finish a little lunch then we'll see what this tree   
is.  
  
The four eat the stew in a feverish pace seeming as if they were all in race to see who   
could finish faster. First finish Ash, then Brock, Silk and last was Misty. The four packed   
up the camp and headed toward the mysterious tree. The hike took about a good 30   
minutes and Ash and Misty were in an eerie silence walking hand in hand while Brock   
and Silk looked on from the behind.  
  
***At the Mysterious Tree***  
  
Ash: Hmm so this is the all and mighty mysterious tree?  
  
Silk: Yup no one's been able to even cut it. No one's sure what to do.   
  
Ash: OK then Go! Snorlax!  
  
Snorlax: SNORLAX! :I'M SLEEPY!:  
  
Ash: Snorlax Body Slam that tree!  
  
Snorlax gets up from its back and jumps somehow into the air and almost seeming like a   
massive swan in mid air. (If that were possible.) Snorlax soon sensing the gravity effect   
and dropping onto the tree hard.  
  
Ash: That's got to do it!  
  
As the dust settles everyone sees that the tree is still standing as Snorlax is even on the   
tree. Everyone is in awe at the amazing strength of such a tree.  
  
Ash: That can't be…  
  
Misty/Brock/Silk: Amazing…  
  
Ash: Grr… No more Mr. Nice guy I'm just burning this tree down. Return Snorlax. Go!   
Cyndaquil!  
  
Cyndaquil: Cyn! :I'm hungry!:  
  
Ash: Burn that tree down!  
  
Cyndaquil flares its back on fire and starts a stream of flames toward the tree and nothing   
happens. The tree stands and nothing has changed.  
  
Ash: AHH!! Go! Everyone! Use your attacks on that tree!  
  
Everyone pops out of their pokeball except Pikachu of course. The start their attacks with   
Pikachu Thunder Bolt, Cyndaquil's Flame Thrower, Bulbasaur and Chikorita's Razor   
Leaf attack, Snorlax's Body Slam and Totodile's Water Gun.  
  
Silk: He's rather stubborn.  
  
Misty/Brock: Yup.  
  
Misty: But he's cute when he does it at least.  
  
Silk: He sure is.  
  
Misty: Don't even think it.  
  
Brock: Looks like Ash is going to lose the bet.  
  
From out of nowhere Togepi gets out of Misty's bag and walks to Ash's pack that was   
left on the ground by him.  
  
Misty: Togepi what are you doing?   
  
Misty grabs Togepi from Ash's bag, but not before it could grab the water that was given   
to them earlier by the strange woman.  
  
Misty: Togepi give that to me.  
  
Togepi by accidentally tosses the water near the tree, the tree some how gets up and gets   
a face, more detailed legs and arms. Ash sees the new thing.  
  
Ash: Is that a pokemon?  
  
Ash points his pokedex at the new creature to find that the name of the pokemon was   
Suduwoo (Forgive the spelling please I'm just too lazy right now.) And that the   
information about it was limited, all that was said was that it was a rock type pokemon.  
  
Ash: All right then go Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Chikorita. Use Razor Leaf and Water   
Gun attack on it.  
  
The three attacks head toward the massive rock pokemon and make contact. The   
pokemon goes down but gets back up quickly.  
  
Ash: OK Bulbasaur, charge up your Solar Beam, while Totodile Chikorita continue their   
attacks.   
  
The two pokemon continue their attacks while Bulbasaur charges up the beam. Soon in a   
minute Bulbasaur is ready.  
  
Ash: DO IT!  
  
Bulbasaur shoots out its Solar Beam at rock pokemon making full head on contact.   
Suduwoo goes down and stays down.   
  
Ash: Pokeball go!  
  
Ash throws his pokeball and the nearly fainted pokemon. The ball shakes once, twice   
then trice, the red light is still in and a little shaking is still eminent. The ball soon after   
nearly of five seconds stops and calms.  
  
Ash: I DID IT!  
  
Brock/Misty/Silk: He actually did it.  
  
Soon after Ash had picked up Suduwoo people come from the town and see that the path   
is now clear.  
  
Man: Oh wow. Who cleared this?  
  
Ash: It was me sir.  
  
Man: Oh really and what would your name be?  
  
Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. And these hear are my friends.  
  
Man: Hi my name is Kyle. I'm the mayor of the town ahead; I'd like to thank you for   
your assistance with an award.  
  
Ash: Oh wow.  
  
Kyle: How about it? It's just down below.  
  
Ash: Is it Ecruteak cause we're going there.  
  
Kyle: It just so happens to be. Now please come. You are my esteemed guest until you   
leave the city.  
  
Ash: Uh ok.  
  
***To Be Continued***  
  
  
  
CyberDuh: Wow I finally finished. Sorry about the HUGE delay. I didn't plan on having   
a part 2, but seeing as how when I turn this in that all my predictions had come true pretty   
much, like the Sudowoo or however you spell it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one and   
I'm hoping to finish this one and my others I've done. Well I hoped you enjoyed part one   
of this on going thingy called a story.  



	2. The Poke Tower

Name: CyberDuh  
Title: Love Session  
E-Mail: CyberDuh@aol.com  
Category: AAMRN  
Part No.: 2  
  
This story is dedicated to the ones who lost their lives in the terrorist attack on September   
11, 2001. This story will contain both fact and fiction and is the continuation to my story,   
"Love Session". If this is too sensitive for you or touches you the wrong way e-mail me   
your comments and I will give you a short summary for this fanfic so that you don't lose   
a beat. Now on with the story…  
  
  
When we last left we found that Ash had not only cleared the Suduwoo, but also actually   
captured it. Also new member joined the group saying her name was Silk and was rather   
attracted to Ash. Now that Ash and Misty have gotten together what new obstacle will   
they need to over come? We now join them in Ecruteak City where Ash and company   
have become the esteemed guests of the mayor.  
  
Mayor Kyle: Welcome Ash, Misty, Brock, and Silk to Ecruteak City.  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock/Silk: Wow…  
  
Ash: Look at all the tall buildings…  
  
Misty: Look at that one!  
  
Ash: Which one?  
  
Misty: That one. It looks like it's over 100 stories tall.  
  
Mayor Kyle: Actually it's 151 stories tall. There we have almost everything there, from   
shopping to living.  
  
Ash: Wow… So Mayor Kyle, where will we be staying?  
  
Mayor Kyle: If you wish we could set aside accommodations for you in the Poke Tower?  
  
Ash: Wow that'd be great.  
  
Mayor Kyle: Then it'll be so. Until then you can shop around the town and eat whatever.  
  
Ash: All right! Thank you so very much.   
  
Misty: C'mon Ash I want to go to the Poke Tower now and do all the shopping.   
  
Ash: You can do that later. I want to battle someone.  
  
Misty: Hey what's more important battling or me?  
  
Ash: Is that a trick question?  
  
Misty whacks Ash in the back of the head causing great pain to Ash.  
  
Misty: That was not a trick question Ash Ketchum!  
  
Ash: :Holds head: OK I'll go with you.   
  
Ash and Misty walk away toward Poke Tower leaving behind Silk and Brock together.  
  
Silk: No fair I want to be with Ash.  
  
Brock: Don't fight it, they're meant for each other nothing can keep them apart.  
  
Silk: Yeah I know, but I want Ash.  
  
Brock: Silk don't fight it. Just be like a river. Go with the flow.  
  
Silk: …  
  
Brock: C'mon Silk let's go do something.  
  
Silk: Like what?  
  
Brock: Well we could go to Poke Tower and check out the pokemon supplies there.  
  
Silk: Yeah that's a good idea. I could use some items.  
  
Both Brock and Silk walk toward the direction that Ash and Misty had just gone. Both   
enticed with some light conversation.  
  
***Ash and Misty***  
  
Misty: Oh look at that. Oh and that! Oh look it all the things here!  
  
Ash: My arms are going to crumble soon!  
  
Misty: Oh, don't be a baby.  
  
Ash: But it's hard.  
  
Misty: C'mon Ash there's something over there that would look so cute on me!  
  
Ash: Oh god…  
  
***Brock and Silk***  
  
Brock: Hey Silk look at this. It's an Ultra Ball. Those are one of the best balls out there!  
  
Silk: Wow. And look at the price. It's a steal almost. Oh wait no it's not. Buy five for the   
price of four.  
  
Brock: No that's the best price I've seen. :Picks up 10:  
  
Silk: Brock?  
  
Brock: Don't forget it's on the house!  
  
Silk: Oh yeah!  
  
***Ash and Misty***  
  
Ash: Can we go to the battle arena now?  
  
Misty: In a second, there's one more thing I want to see. :Walks toward another store:  
  
Ash: Ugh OK. :Ash sees the store that Misty is walking toward and eyes go wide:  
  
Misty: Yes Ash. C'mon.  
  
Ash: YES YES YES.  
  
Ash speed walks toward the store that Misty is next to and takes her arm.  
  
Ash: So is this our final stop?  
  
Misty: Yes it is then we can go to the battle arena.  
  
Ash: All right then let's hurry.  
  
Ash and Misty go to the store and look around, they see many exotic things, but one item   
in particular catches their eye.  
  
Misty: Let's get that!  
  
Ash: Yeah it's perfect!  
  
Ash picks up the item and brings it up to the cashier. Ash sees that the cashier is a   
beautiful blonde female with nice curvatures. Ash tries not to look, but fails miserably.   
The cashier is able to see this and only smiles.  
  
Cashier: Hi cutey, my name's Brenda, what's yours?  
  
Ash: Oh hi I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet.  
  
Brenda: Well I hope you enjoy your stay here. Where are you staying at?  
  
Ash: I'm staying in the Poke Tower. You?  
  
Brenda: I live in Poke Tower also, so I don't go out that much seeing as the Poke Tower   
has pretty much everything I need and want. Are you staying for long?  
  
Ash: Until I beat the gym leader here.  
  
Brenda: Oh so you might be staying here a while. Here's my number if you want   
something.   
  
Brenda starts to write down her phone number on paper and is starting to hand it to Ash   
until Misty comes from the side and swats it away.  
  
Misty: Sorry, but he's with me!  
  
Brenda looks and Misty and gives a menacing glare and looks back at Ash.  
  
Brenda: Will that be all cutey?  
  
Ash: Uh, yeah just this.  
  
Brenda rings up the item and puts it in a paper bag.  
  
Brenda: Have a nice day cutey. Hope I see you soon.  
  
Ash: Heheh, bye.   
  
Misty: Grr. C'mon Ash.  
  
Ash and Misty walk out of the store and Misty is ahead of Ash by several footsteps.   
Misty suddenly turns around and looks directly at Ash.  
  
Misty: How could you?  
  
Ash: Agh what'd I do?  
  
Misty: You know full well what you did. You flirted with that girl!  
  
Ash: Misty you're the only girl for me. I don't even know how to flirt.  
  
Misty: Grr. C'mon Ash.  
  
Ash: Battle arena time!  
  
Misty: Yes it is.   
  
***Brock and Silk***  
  
Silk: C'mon Brock let's go to the battle arena I want to see if I can get better before I   
challenge the gym leader.  
  
Brock: OK OK slow down.   
  
Silk leads Brock by the hand toward the battle arena and there they see Ash and Misty   
running toward the battle arena. Silk suddenly stops and flings Brock forward then back   
like a rubber band.  
  
Brock: What's the big deal? :Sees Ash and Misty: Oh I see.  
  
Silk: C'mon I'm going to beat Misty in a pokemon battle for Ash's heart.  
  
Brock: Uh Silk I don't think that's a good idea. Ash needs to decide for himself.   
  
Silk: Yeah, but I'll just beat her for not just experience, but also to take down her pride a   
few notches. C'mon.  
  
Silk drags Brock back into full speed toward the battle arena.  
  
***Ash and Misty***  
  
Ash and Misty have finally reached the battle arena and it's jammed packed. There are 10   
battlefields and all are occupied. Behind each trainer are his or her statuses. Name,   
pokemon that is out, and the streak they're on. Ash looks at all the trainer's streaks and   
sees that a trainer named Rob has a 19 game streak going.  
  
Ash: I want to battle him.  
  
Misty: I don't know Ash. Get some practice first to warm up.  
  
Ash: Yeah you're right. C'mon let's register.   
  
Ash walks into the line and sees that the line is steadily getting shorter as they see that   
Rob is only winning more and more. Soon in no time it's Ash's turn to register.  
  
Attendant: Hello sir, you'll need to fill out this short form and then you'll be able to go   
in.  
  
Ash fills out the form and hands it back to the attendant.  
  
Attendant: OK sir. Your first battle will be on the third battlefield against the winner.  
  
Ash: Thank you.  
  
Ash and Misty head toward the third field and see that the opponents that are up are none   
other then Rob and a trainer named Gloria, Gloria using her last pokemon against Rob   
just forfeited and walked away and went to a different field.  
  
Rob: Who's the next loser?  
  
Ash: You are!  
  
Rob: And who would you be?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet, and who are you?  
  
Rob: Well I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the damsel behind you.  
  
Ash: Grr. She's with me.  
  
Rob: If you think that OK. I'm Rob from Ecruteak City. Want to make this interesting? A   
full six on six pokemon battle no time limit?  
  
Ash: Let's do this then.  
  
Rob: Go! Golbat!  
  
Ash: In that case. Go! Cyndaquil!  
  
The two pokemon face off against one another and look each other in the eye. Cyndaquil   
flames up its back and gets ready to battle.  
  
Ash: Good job. Cyndaquil use your Flame Thrower attack.  
  
Rob: Dodge and Super Sonic.  
  
Cyndaquil makes the first move and shoots a stream of flames toward Golbat and missing   
it badly. Golbat uses its Super Sonic attack on Cyndaquil causing no change.  
  
Rob: That pokemon is strong, but not strong enough. Golbat Bite attack.  
  
Ash: Cyndaquil do what I taught you.  
  
Cyndaquil nods and just stands there and looses its flame on its back.  
  
Rob: This win is going to be easier then I thought. It's not even obeying its trainer.  
  
Golbat dives toward Cyndaquil and soon is about to hit. Cyndaquil from out of nowhere   
creates an enormous back flame that is directed in a shield like phase. Golbat sees this,   
but only up close.  
  
Rob: Agh Golbat no. Get up!  
  
Ash: Cyndaquil finish it with a hard quick attack.  
  
Cyndaquil speeds toward the dazed Golbat and hits it hard and is blown back toward its   
trainer.  
  
Rob: Grr. Stupid, can't you win a battle right? Return Golbat. Time to fight fire with fire.   
Go! Charmander!  
  
Ash: Cyndaquil stay in it. Concentrate more on physical attacks then special.  
  
Rob: Heh. That's what you think. Charmander, use your Flame Thrower attack.  
  
Ash: Dodge then Head Butt.  
  
Charmander sends a stream of flaming fire toward Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil jumps into   
the air and slams head first into Charmander and dazes Charmander.  
  
Rob: Just don't stand there do another Flame Thrower!  
  
Ash: Cyndaquil dodge and show your own Flame Thrower.  
  
Charmander charges toward Cyndaquil again with its Flame Thrower missing Cyndaquil   
badly. Cyndaquil jumps into the air and shoots out its own Flame Thrower at Charmander   
dazing it.  
  
Ash: Finish it with a quick attack!  
  
Cyndaquil picks his speed up and does a quick, quick attack on Charmander finishing it   
off.  
  
Rob: No! It can't be. Grr, you weak pokemon return. Fine then, Go! Onix!  
  
Ash: Grr. Cyndaquil return. Go! Sudowoo!  
  
Rob: What the? It's a tree. This will be easy. Onix use a Bind attack.  
  
Ash: Show it your Low Kick.  
  
Onix with its large tail wraps itself around Sudowoo trapping it; Sudowoo trying to   
counter the attack flings its legs all over trying to make contact.  
  
Rob: OK Onix finish it with a Rock Throw.  
  
Ash: C'mon Sudowoo, block it with your hands then Low Kick it.  
  
Onix releases Sudowoo from its Bind and picks it tail up for a finish Rock Throw. Ash   
cringes at what is to come and waits for the massive attack. Onix throws down its tail and   
Sudowoo catches it between its hands and Low Kicks it underneath the tail. Onix screams   
in great pain and reels back.  
  
Rob: You weak pokemon get back there and fight that tree! Use your Slam attack.  
  
Ash: Sudowoo when Onix comes in for its Slam attack do a Low Kick on its head.  
  
By now a crowd had come to watch the intense battle unfold and were cheering on the   
two pokemon. Onix went in full speed toward Sudowoo and Sudowoo stood ready to do   
its kick. Silk and Brock were at the sidelines watching the battle and cheering on Ash.   
Misty, who was behind Ash, was looking on at the battle between the two-rock type   
pokemon. Just when Onix was about to hit Sudowoo in the face, Sudowoo jumps into the   
air above Onix's head and kicks it with the force of itself and gravity making Onix's head   
bounce down then up then softly down again.  
  
Rob: Ugh… Amazing…  
  
The crowd is in awe, as Sudowoo stands tall against Onix. Everyone is silent. No one was   
able to imagine that a Sudowoo would be able to beat a mighty Onix.  
  
Rob: You weakling return. Go! Gloom!  
  
Ash: Return Sudowoo you were great. Go! Pikachu!  
  
Crowd1: What's that guy doing? Sending out a Pikachu against a Gloom?  
  
Crowd2: Yeah I know what you mean this guy is crazy he's going to lose so bad.  
  
Brock: Gloom's a goner. He doesn't stand a chance.  
  
Crowd1: Yeah right.  
  
Rob: This is going to be easier then I thought. Gloom Razor Leaf that rat.  
  
Ash: That's what you think. Pikachu Agility.  
  
Gloom shoots out leaf after leaf at Pikachu; Pikachu dodged leaf after leaf not one   
making a clean hit. Pikachu on instinct shoots out a Thunder Shock attack on Gloom.   
Gloom is weakened, but is still able to battle.  
  
Rob: Grr, what was that? Gloom this time hit it with Razor Leaf!  
  
Ash: Finish it with Thunder Bolt Pikachu.  
  
Gloom tries to hit Pikachu with its razor sharp leafs, but fails miserably. Pikachu jumps   
into the air and charges a bolt of thunder at Gloom. Gloom tries to jump out of the way of   
the lightning bolt, but the bolt of thunder somehow is attracted to Gloom. The Thunder   
Bolt follows Gloom and is charred to a crisp.  
  
Rob: Weak pokemon return. Go! Machoke!   
  
Ash: Pikachu can you stay in it?   
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu! :GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!:   
  
Ash: Uh OK, do your Thunder attack.  
  
Rob: Seismic Toss.  
  
Pikachu tosses up a Thunder Bolt into the air and Machoke goes toward Pikachu.   
Machoke grabs Pikachu by the body and jumps even higher into the air, but right into the   
Thunder attack that was heading toward Machoke.  
  
Rob: Ah Machoke get up. Don't let a pip squeak like that beat you. Try for a Karate   
Chop.  
  
Ash: Pikachu might be small, but he packs a wallop, Pikachu Thunder Shock.  
  
Machoke goes in for a Karate Chop, but Pikachu Thunder Shocks his arm. Machoke uses   
his other arm and makes contact.  
  
Rob: About time. Now use your Low Kick.  
  
Ash: Pikachu are you OK?  
  
Pikachu: Pika. :Yes.:  
  
Ash: OK finish it with your Thunder Bolt.  
  
Pikachu sees a leg coming from the side that belongs to Machoke and jumps into the air.   
Pikachu in mid air charges a Thunder Bolt right at Machoke. Machoke thrives in pain and   
faints right there. Pikachu lands on all fours and pants hard.  
  
Rob: Return you weakling. Now it's hardball. Go! Dragonair!  
  
Ash: Oh god no.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu pika. : Man this is going to be bad.:  
  
Ash: Pikachu you're too tired return. Hmm whom could I choose for this…? Go!   
Snorlax!  
  
Rob: What?! He has a Snorlax? No matter, Dragonair use your Slam attack.  
  
Ash: Snorlax catch him then Body Slam.  
  
Dragonair goes for a Slam attack right for the gut of Snorlax, Snorlax, able to see where   
it was headed ahead of time caught Dragonair just as it was about to make contact.   
Snorlax slammed it into the ground and body slammed it for all it was worth.  
  
Ash/Misty: ALL RIGHT!  
  
Rob: NO Dragonair get up! Grr, then Out Rage…  
  
Ash: What's Out Rage? Snorlax stay on top of him.  
  
Snorlax puts as much weight as he could on Dragonair, Dragonair hearing the command   
did an awesome Out Rage attack lifting up Snorlax and moving him across the field.  
  
Ash: What?!  
  
Everyone is in complete silence as the awesome battle unfolds, no one would had known   
that Dragonair's attack would had done such a blow to Snorlax. Rob on his last pokemon   
and Ash with only one more pokemon to use if Snorlax were to faint.  
  
Ash: Snorlax, use your… Hyper Beam!  
  
Rob: Hyper Beam!  
  
The two Hyper Beams meet in the dead center of the ring. Neither truly gaining any   
ground against the other Snorlax and Dragonair try their hardest to bring the other down,   
but notice that this is not a sprint, but a marathon.  
  
Ash: Move in forward while still using Hyper Beam.  
  
Rob: Dragonair you do the same.  
  
Snorlax takes step by step forward the slithering Dragonair. The Hyper Beam attack still   
going and still neither backing down from the other. This was not just a contest of skill,   
but of power. The two pokemon still go in for the kill, but the deeper that they went the   
harder they had to try with just not using Hyper Beam, but also going forward. If one   
were to stop the Hyper Beam or to slightly decrease the amount of strength going into the   
attack then that pokemon would lose and the other victorious, just when the two are   
almost facing each other.  
  
Ash: Finish it!  
  
Rob: What?!  
  
Snorlax knowing what Ash meant went straight down for another Body Slam squashing   
Dragonair.  
  
Rob: No Dragonair!  
  
Ash: C'mon…  
  
The crowd waits in silence as time stands still, Snorlax is still on top of Dragonair and   
nothing has changed.  
  
Rob: It's over… Call your pokemon back.  
  
Ash: All right, return Snorlax.  
  
Rob: Return you weakling.  
  
Misty: All right Ash you scored a perfect!  
  
Rob: This isn't over just yet!   
  
The crowd goes wild as Ash has won the battle and Rob leaves the arena to revitalize his   
pokemon. The scoreboard erases Rob's name and all of his stats and puts a new name.  
  
***After Many Battles***  
  
Misty: Eesh Ash why'd you have to keep on winning?  
  
Ash: Well it was a good training experience for everyone. And besides if I want to   
become the best I need to be the best!  
  
Misty: Put a sock in it. Your hardest battle was your first. You're just lucky the place   
closed, if it weren't for that we'd probably still be there right?  
  
Ash: Maybe…  
  
Misty: Grr.  
  
Brock/Silk: Hey guys wait up/  
  
Ash: Oh hey, did you see me?  
  
Silk: Hell yeah we saw you. You kicked carcass.   
  
Brock: Yeah you even beat a Dragonair.  
  
Misty: Yeah even though you've all ready beaten a Dragonite.  
  
Silk: He beat a Dragonite?!  
  
Ash: Yeah that's how I became the Orange League Champ.  
  
Brock: Hey you guys hungry? It's about seven o'clock.  
  
Ash: Yeah sure. What should we have?  
  
Silk: How about we go to an all you can eat place.  
  
Ash: YEAH!  
  
Brock: There's one just down there.  
  
The quartet walk down to the all you can eat restaurant and get a table for four. Ash   
without hesitation gets a plate and starts his eating marathon. Brock, Misty, and Silk just   
watch for a second as Ash comes back and sees that his plate is full.   
  
Silk: That was quick…  
  
Brock, Misty and Silk soon go to the tables and start picking out their meals. Just as   
Misty was about to go back to the table she sees Ash talking to Brenda and how Brenda   
has taken her seat next to Ash. Ash has stopped eating all together and is just talking to   
her. Misty storms back to the table and sees what is going on.  
  
Misty: Hello there Brenda.  
  
Brenda: :Sees Misty: Oh hello Missy.  
  
Misty: It's Misty.  
  
Ash: Uh what's wrong Misty?  
  
Misty: Oh nothing except that, that's my seat.  
  
Brenda: Oh I'm sorry I had no clue.  
  
Brenda gets up from her seat from Ash and "accidentally" falls onto Ash's back and   
starts to feel him up a little on the chest. Misty sees this and does nothing and gets into   
her seat next to Ash. Brenda sits across from Ash now.  
  
Brenda: Ash I heard about the battle arena scene you caused. Undefeated, very nice. It's   
hard for any trainer to do. Who knows you just might beat the gym leader here on you   
first try. It's never been done, but you never know.  
  
Misty: Well of course Ash is going to win you blonde.  
  
Brenda: And what does my hair color have to do with anything?  
  
Ash: Now now ladies.  
  
Misty: There's only one lady here Ash and the other thing is some kind of slut.  
  
Ash: Agh… C'mon now you two.  
  
Brenda: Would this little red head stop opening up her yapper?  
  
Misty: I'll shut my yap as soon as you shut your trap!  
  
Ash: C'mon now ladies hehehe.  
  
Misty: Ash hurry up and eat I want to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Brenda: Humph.   
  
Ash: OK. C'mon Misty just sit down and eat.  
  
When both Brock and Silk come back from the buffet tables they see Brenda and sense   
the uneasiness in the air and sit down silently. The entire dinner lasts for nearly an entire   
half hour in complete silence.  
  
Ash: OK I'm done. You ready Misty?  
  
Misty: Yeah let's go now.  
  
Brock and Silk stay at the table and see that Brenda is giving Misty an evil eye.  
  
Silk: :Whispers to Brock: Wonder what was up with that.  
  
Brock: I have no clue. C'mon let's hurry up and join them later.  
  
***With Ash and Misty***  
  
Ash: What was up with you and Brenda?  
  
Misty: You mean you have no clue?  
  
Ash: No not a clue. Why were you two like that?  
  
Misty: You mean you still don't see that she's trying to flirt with you, and that you've   
also been flirting back?!  
  
Ash: I had no clue I'm sorry if I did.  
  
Misty: It's OK just don't do it again. Hey do you still have that gift we got?  
  
Ash: Uh yeah it's right here.  
  
Misty: OK. Should we use it now?  
  
Ash: Do you really have to ask me?  
  
Misty: No c'mon let's use it.  
  
Voice1: Not so fast!  
  
Ash/Misty: Huh?  
  
Voice: Prepare for trouble.  
  
Voice: And make it double.  
  
Ash/Misty: Ugh.  
  
Voice: To protect the world from devastation.  
  
Voice: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
***I'm just going to pick up the pace here***  
  
Ash/Misty: Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie: Very good you still know who we are.  
  
Meowth: But you don't know what we got planed for yas though.  
  
James: Oh can we do it now Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Not yet. Now c'mon brats let's battle. Go! Arbok!  
  
James: Go! Weezing!  
  
Ash: In that case. Go! Totodile!  
  
Misty: Misty chooses Staryu! Go!  
  
Ash/Misty: Double Water Gun attack now!  
  
Before any of Team Rocket could even utter a word both Totodile and Staryu had used   
their respected Water Gun attacks together in one spot against the two pokemon and had   
sent them flying through a two inch thick wall blasting off into the night sky. But was it   
all over?  
  
James: Can I do it now Jessie since we're blasting off again?  
  
Jessie: Yes before the remote loses its distance.  
  
James pulls out a kind of remote from his pant pocket and presses the only button there…  
  
James: You twerps may have won the battle, but we will win the war!  
  
James/Jessie/Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!  
  
Wobbuffet: Woo! :Woo!:  
  
Ash: What was that?  
  
From out of nowhere a huge explosion erupts from what seems like near the first few   
levels of Poke Tower.  
  
Misty: Don't you mean that?!  
  
Ash: C'mon Misty we got to get out of here. If that was an explosion and we're near the   
top we need to get out of here. Go! Noctowl! I need you to get Misty and Pikachu out of   
here safely. Don't come back for me. And you know why. You're smart enough to know   
why. Just get Misty out of here now!  
  
Noctowl nods its head and grabs Misty by the shoulders and flies through a window.  
  
Misty: No Ash!  
  
Ash: I'll see you later!  
  
Misty: NO!  
  
Misty is in tears and notices heavy traffic in the air. Many trainers had the same idea as   
Ash to use their pokemon to get out of the building. Misty still in tears loathes the though   
of Ash still being in the Poke Tower.  
  
Ash: Guess I better get my tail in high gear.  
  
Ash sees where everyone is running toward he starts to run with the other people. He sees   
also that this is rather very orderly. No one is panicking, and there is no pushing or   
shoving. Brave fire fighters are going up the stairs to try and see if they can help anyone.  
  
Ash: Shoot I left my bag up there!  
  
Ash runs on the other side of the stairs and runs up the steps he had once ran down. He   
finally makes it to the floor he once was on and sees his bag still there laying on the floor.   
Ash picks it up, and goes toward the stair exit, but before he can make it to the door a   
huge explosion rocks the foundation of the entire Poke Tower.  
  
Ash: Oh my god. I know that sound. It's Electrodes, and they're afraid. I got to help   
them.  
  
Ash runs to where the sound had come from and to his eyes sees that there are several   
Electrodes and Voltorbs.   
  
Ash: C'mon guys. You can roll with me.  
  
The Electrodes and the Voltorbs think about what they should do and decide to come   
with Ash seeing as they really have no other choice. The pokemon begin to roll toward   
the stairs and form what seems like a bed. Several of them as it were. Ash then gets an   
idea.  
  
Ash: Guys crash into and passer byres we'll get them to come onto the bed and we can all   
make it out of here alive. Let's go!  
  
The Electrode and Voltorb notice many people are getting tired and decide to listen to   
Ash and crash into them they are jostled a bit, but are thankful nonetheless that they are   
no longer sprinting down the steps, but are taking a rest and going faster then ever before.  
  
Ash: C'mon we still have a few dozen more floors to go until we make it!  
  
***Misty***  
  
Misty: ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Brock: Misty is that you?  
  
Misty: Huh? Brock it's you! How'd you make it down here so fast?  
  
Brock: Silk and I used Onix. He just kind of went splat to the ground, but he's OK. No   
one was on the ground where we landed, just this huge indentation. We shook everything,   
even the foundation.  
  
Silk: Where's Ash?  
  
Misty: He's still in there. He made Noctowl ride me out and told him not to go back in   
there.  
  
Brock: No…  
  
Silk: Ash!  
  
Pikachu: Pikapi! :Ash!:  
  
***Ash***  
  
Ash: Grr, this is getting to be too crowded. I better get off…  
  
Ash throws himself backward until he's totally off the Electrode/Voltorb bed and is lying   
there on the stairs.  
  
Ash: That was a bumpy ride, but well worth it. I'm only on the tenth floor.  
  
Ash sprints down the stairs taking the steps by ones, then twos, and then threes, but can   
he make it in time? He knows that the foundation is going to go soon and with it anyone   
and thing in Poke Tower.  
  
***Misty***  
  
Misty: C'mon Ash you have to make it…  
  
Officer: OK there's this huge amount of Electrodes and Voltorbs that made a huge bed to   
carry anyone that was left. I'm guessing no one is left.  
  
Person who was on bed: No wait there was someone. He was the one who told them to   
make us come on. He sacrificed himself to make room for us. He's still there in the   
building.  
  
Officer: Cross that. There's at least one still left in the building I'm not sure of a name   
though.  
  
Rod: I was on that bed. His name is Ash Ketchum.  
  
Officer: We have a name sir it's Ash Ketchum who is still in there.  
  
Misty: No that idiot!  
  
***Ash***  
  
Ash: Still got a few more floors to go. I'm only on the third and this thing is going soon. I   
can see rubble coming out of the walls.  
  
From out of nowhere a huge piece of rubble comes out and toward Ash. Ash tries to   
dodge, but he knocks the wind out of him.  
  
Ash: Oh god, I'm not going to make it…  
  
***Outside***  
  
A lone Electrode talks to his comrades and is talking in his native tongue, no one around   
them, but pokemon know what he is talking about. The Electrodes nod their head in   
unisons. They all form the bed from before and roll toward the Poke Tower and up the   
stairs.  
  
Officer: Oh god, they went back in for some reason!  
  
Misty: What are they doing?  
  
***Ash***  
  
Ash lies still on the third floor. Still gasping for air. He hears a rumbling and sees that the   
Electrode beds have come to the rescue. The Electrode make Ash come onto the bed and   
they role down the stairs to the first floor, and out the door. The media is all over the   
place and see that the hero of the day that sacrificed himself not once, but twice for the   
greater good. The police try to back off the hounding media and Ash runs to find Misty.   
Misty is also trying to do the same, but with little success with the media there.  
  
Misty: Ash!  
  
Ash: Misty!  
  
They hear the voices of one another and know that they are near. They lock onto each   
other's eyes once they know where the other is. They run toward each other and go into   
an embrace.  
  
Misty: I thought I'd never see you again…  
  
Ash: I knew different though.  
  
Officer: It's going down I need everyone to back off. It's collapsing!  
  
Everyone runs away from the site of destruction and see that the entire Poke Tower had   
gone a rye.   
  
Ash: Hey Misty…  
  
The two are still in an embrace.  
  
Misty: Yes?  
  
Ash: I left the bag in there. I tried to get it after I was going down, but I went back for it. I   
don't know where it is now though.  
  
Misty: Agh! Oh Ash that doesn't matter, just as long as you're safe.  
  
Ash: C'mon Misty, let's go to the pokemon center.  
  
Misty: Yeah, Brock and Silk are already there waiting for me to come there they have   
Pikachu with them also.  
  
Ash: So those two made it?  
  
Misty: Yes, c'mon I'm still pretty shaken up about this entire thing.  
  
Ash: It's OK we're still here.  
  
The two of them walk toward the pokemon center still close to one another, neither of   
them letting go of the other.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
Mayor Kyle: It is with great pleasure that I give this Medal of Honor for a great person   
not only did he clear away that mysterious tree, but he also saved the lives of over fifty   
people. Only risking his life not once, but twice to save them. It gives me much pleasure   
that I give Ash Ketchum this Medal of Honor.  
  
The entire crowd gives cheers toward Ash. Ash waves to the adoring public and shakes   
the mayors hands.  
  
Ash: Thank you Mayor Kyle. It's a great honor.  
  
Mayor Kyle: Ash you have done so much for this town. We all here thank you for it all,   
from the bottom of our hearts.  
  
Ash: Thank you.  
  
Mayor Kyle: Is there anything that we can do for you Ash?  
  
Ash: Umm… Well I can use some pokemon stuff.  
  
Mayor Kyle: Then it shall be. You shall have whatever pokemon needs your heart   
desires. From pokemon balls to pokemon themselves.  
  
Ash: Wow! Thank you.  
  
Mayor Kyle: No thank you Ash. You have done so much for out city that this is the least   
we can do for you. You gave so many people hope in a time of crisis when what seemed   
like there was no hope. Right now the missing people are only eleven because of what   
you did for us.  
  
Ash: It was nothing.  
  
After many hours of talking to the media, talking with beloved people and fans. Ash was   
done with it, but from the shadows a lone Electrode come from out of hiding.  
  
Ash: Oh hey Electrode. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. It was real great.  
  
Electrode does a little dance for Ash. Ash sees the happiness in its eyes.  
  
Ash: Did you want to come with me?  
  
Electrode nods its head visourusly and jumps into the air.  
  
Ash: OK then pokeball go!  
  
The pokeball hits its target and sucks up Electrode. Ash now puts Bulbasaur with   
Professor Oak and Tracey and gets Electrode.  
  
Ash: I got me an Electrode!  
  
Brenda: That's not all you got. You have me heart Ash. I was also one of the people you   
saved. I saw what you did and it was very courageous of you Ash.  
  
Ash: Oh it was nothing really.  
  
Brenda: No Ash that meant something to me. More then you'll ever know.  
  
Brenda comes toward Ash and embraces him. Brenda then kisses Ash, but Ash pulls   
away.  
  
Ash: Brenda I can't. You know I'm with Misty.  
  
Brenda: I know… I just wanted to thank you.  
  
Misty: Hey what's going on here?!  
  
Ash: Misty it's not what you think.  
  
Misty: Grr, c'mon Ash let's go.  
  
Ash: OK. Hey I still need to beat the gym leader here.  
  
Misty: Next episode you can do that, but now it's us time.  
  
Ash: But it's only seven o'clock.  
  
Misty: Oh never mind. Let's just go to the pokemon center. There are a few reporters   
there.  
  
***To Be Continued***  
  
  
  
Well that was a little shorter then part one, but I wanted to make this one basically only   
about the Poke Tower. Well the next part to this will obviously be about Morty and the   
Fog Badge, but who will win it? Will Ash or Silk? Or both? Stay tuned for the next part   
of "Love Session."  



End file.
